Warriors: The Sun and the Moon Trilogy: The Past
by Darkclaw1122
Summary: A cat wakes up in the ThunderClan medicine cat den. He remembers nothing of his past... Please R&R! I plan to make this a series, once I finish this expect Warriors: The sun and the moon 2! Note: I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does. Prolouge reupdated!
1. Prologue

**I reposted this, it's not all that different from the original though.**

Prologue:  
"Fox dung!" the angry cat swore. This was not how things were supposed to go at all!! This was supposed to be his greatest achievement not his downfall! The rouges had him surrounded now... there was no choice, the cat turned and ran away, but the rouges followed relentlessly. He was becoming desperate and letting pure instinct take over. He ran blindly across the moor and suddenly the ground beneath him disappeared and he plummeted

Down,

Down,

Down.

Into the dark waters below...

**Ohh... suspenseful.**

**Allegiances:**

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader: _Firestar_- ginger tom with a flame colored pelt**

**Deputy: _Brambleclaw_-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Medicine Cat: _Leafpool_-** light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**_. Lunarheart_-** she-cat with light gray almost silvery fur

**Warriors:_Darkclaw, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Brackenfur app. whitepaw, Thornclaw, Hawthornpelt, Ashfur app. Birchpaw, Ashclaw, Brackenfoot, Brightheart, Squirrelflight, Spiderleg._**

**Apprentices (app.): _Whitepaw, Birchpaw_**

**Queens:_Ferncloud, Sorreltail, Daisy_**

**Elders: _Longtail, Mousefur_**

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader:_ Blackstar_**

**Deputy: _Russetfur_**

**M. Cat: _Littlecloud_**

**WindClan**

**Leader:_ Onestar_**

**Deputy: _Ashfoot_**

**M. Cat:_ Barkface_**

**RiverClan**

**Leader:_ Leopardstar_**

**Deputy:_ Mistyfoot_**

**M. Cat:_ Mothwing_**

**There! I finished, Now I'm going to my new horror story that's about Jaypaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw getting snowed in at a haunted mansion and going crazy! **

**Mwhahahahahahahahahahahaha!!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**Wow, I'm getting these chapters reposted faster than I thought I would **

Chapter 1:  
The Awakening

Darkness... all around him, it was all he ever knew... and all he would know... or was it? There was a light in the distance, he moved toward it slowly at first then with faster and faster movements the light was growing steadily brighter until it entirely covered his vision, then.  
His eyes fluttered open then instantly shut again against the bright glare. It took several minutes to adjust to the harsh lighting. As soon as he was able to see he got up and looked around at his environment. He was in a den that smelled strongly of herbs. 'I'm in the medicine cat's den' he thought, '!! But, what's a medicine cat'  
Before he could figure out why he knew the word Medecine cat before a she-cat about the same age as him burst in. She took one look at him and gasped, "You're awake!" she exclaimed. "Um.. Yeah, I guess." He responded. The she-cat then grew very angry, "'um.. Yeah, I guess'!? After all you put us through all you can say is 'Um... Yeah, I guess!?'" "Um... yeah, I guess?" the other cat responded weakly, then continued a bit stronger, "What are you talking about anyways!? I wake up from what I can only guess is a coma and yet you instantly start yelling at me! I honestly have no idea what you are talking about!" "Oh, so you don't remember," she said, her words dripping with sarcasm, "If you think that that pathetic excuse is going to get you out of trouble then you are horribly wrong..." her words drifted away as she realized the genuine confusion in the other cat's eyes. "Stay here!" she said firmly and then hurried out of the den leaving the very confused cat behind.

* * *

'This is bad, very bad. He was awake! That could mean bad things for the clan,' Lunarheart thought as she walked away from the medicine cat den, 'just like last time... No! I won't think about that! He lost his memory, he doesn't remember anything!' She thought fiercely, 'but still he could be pretending.' A small nagging worry in the back of her head said.  
Lunarheart finally reached the leader's den and rushed inside, "Firestar!" she yelled as she entered. "What is so urgent that my medicine cat has to rush in with out warning?" Firestar asked rather angrily. "He's awake!" Lunarheart yelled. Instantly Firestar's anger disappeared, "You don't mean..." "Yes, I do. The traitor is awake..."

**I combined ch1 and ch2, yay me! Random line of the day: **

**Maps Aren't very useful if held upside-down**


	3. Chapter 2: The Clan Meeting

**I'm Baaaaaack! yep, that's right, the Darkclaw you know and love is back and better than ever (or at least as good as I used to be).**

"Chapter 2:  
The Clan Meeting

"The traitor has awakened, but he has lost his memory," said Lunarheart to Firestar.  
"Lost his memory?" Firestar echoed, "Yes, when I talked to him he was totally confused about where he was"  
explained Lunarheart. "Are you sure he wasn't faking it?" "Yes, totally sure. I would know better than any cat," replied Lunarheart.  
"Yes, you would." Firestar said slowly. "Another thing," inturrupted Lunarheart, "he seemed... well he seemed innocent almost,  
like the funloving, impatiant, fights-for-what-he-belies-in cat he was before... you know, the incident"  
"Really? Do you really think so?" "Yes, I am tottaly sure." "Do you think he could rejoin the clan?" That was the question Lunarheart feared he would ask, her mind was in turmoil about it, Yes he had lost his memory but he could "I'm not sure it's your decisian, but in my personal opinian yes, I think scince he lost his memory it would be fine" Did you mention his name while talking to him?" inquired Firestar.  
"No, I didn't," replied Lunarheart. "Then no one is to mention his name or else it might bring up memories of his past." "Then what shall we call him?" "Hmm, well just don't talk to him directly until I come up with a proper name. Until then keep him busy while I call a clan meeting to tell the clan." "Okay, but they won't be happy about it." said Lunarheart. "Just leave that to me." replied Firestar

The "traitor" was still in the medicine cat den collecting his thoughts when Lunarheart burst into the room, "Hello, my name's Lunarheart I'm the medicine cat"  
she said briskly. Before he had time to react, another cat entered the room, "he, he's awake!?!" she stammered confused. "Leafpool, I need to talk to you outside," said Lunarheart.  
Then she and Leafpool left.

"How did this happen?" asked Leafpool. Lunarheart then explained everything from his awakening. "Firestar should be calling the clan meeting soon." Just as Lunarheart finished saying that the familiar yowl came from Highledge, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet at Highledge for a clan meeting!"

The "traitor" also heard the call, he was pretty sure he had heard that call before and wondered if it applied to him. Before he could get up to go Lunarheart came in and told him, "Stay here!"

"The cat has awakened!" is what Firestar yowled and in response there was gasps of surprise, anger, sorrow and from one cat a sigh of relief...

"Kill him!" "Throw him out!" and other such remarks is what most of the clan yowled after the initial surprise. One cat was disgusted with this. It was true he had hurt many cats, but still Firestar wouldn't kill him, would he?

"Quiet!" Firestar yowled, "He has awakened but he has also lost his memory and no one is to mention his name or else it might bring up some old memories.  
Also, since he has grown kind as well, with no evil intent what so ever, I am inviting him back into Thunderclan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am inviting him back into Thunderclan." Firestar meowed from Highledge. Instantly yowls of protest broke out, "You can't let that traitor back into Thunderclan!" yowled Cloudtail, who was Firestar's kin. "Yes, I can and I will, but I will have someone watching him like a hawk." "And you think that that will work, he'll just betray us again!" objected Cloudtail. "Yeah, don't let him into the clan!" yowled Mousefur, an elder. Yowls of agreement rose up. "Silence!" yowled Firestar furiously,  
"He is rejoining the clan and that's that!"

"You're just gonna let him rejoin the clan just like that? No punishment at all?" asked Mousefur "Yes, he lost his memory, that should be punishment enough." annonced Firestar, "But, before this meeting can come to a close we need to give him a new name. So from now on he shall be known as Darkclaw."

"I need you to watch him." Firestar ordered another cat. The cat nodded, this was it's mission

Lunarheart hurried back to the medicine cat den. "I want to know who I am and where I come from now!" growled Darkclaw. "Okay, Okay that's what I was coming to tell you. Your new name is Darkclaw and you're from here, Thunderclan. You recently fell into the lake and went into a coma and lost your memory." "Okay, that clears somethings up, but why did you say new name?" questioned Darkclaw. "Um uh, n- no reason" Lunarheart replied shakily. "And why did you yell at me before about 'all you put us through?'" "Um uh," "And why did everyone call me a traitor at the clan meeting?" "Wait, you heard that?" "It would be hard not to. And you still haven't awnsered my questions." "Look, I'm not suppose to tell you anything all you need to know is that you are being given a second chance, be grateful." retorted Lunarheart " No, I will not be grateful because I still have no idea who I am or what I did to betray Thunderclan"  
"And you don't need to know! Now get out!" Lunarheart then kicked Darkclaw out of the medicine cat den and he padded to the center of the quickly darking clearing feeling more confused than ever before.

**Well, it's not all that different from the orginal version of this chapter, but there are some changes.**

**Darkclaw's Words of Wisdom:**

**If Ignorance is Bliss, Why aren't More People Happy?**


	4. Chapter 3: In Darkest Night

**Hi... uh, well this took alot longer than i expected, not because i didn't have this chapter ready but because i was too lazy to post it... yeah, sorry. But trust me this is the most important chapter ever!**

Chapter 4:

In Darkest Night

"Well, well look who it is our little traitor, Darkclaw." a cat said followed by a couple of others.

"Who are you?" Darkclaw spat. "Oh, don't you remember it's me your old pal Ashclaw and this of course,"

indicating a she-cat, "is Hawthornpelt and let's not forget Brackenfoot." "I can't believe Firestar let you

stay, if it were up to me you would be thrown out, or worse," snarled Hawthornpelt. "Well, then I guess

it's good that it's not up to you," said a new voice. Darkclaw turned to look and saw a beautiful she-cat

with a grayish- black pelt. "Go away Shadepelt this doesn't concern you," meowed Ashclaw, "Yeah, it doesn't concern you," echoed Brackenfoot. "Why don't you guys just leave him alone! Come on Darkclaw, you must be tired by now. Here I'll show you the warrior's den."

"You can sleep here tonight," said Shadepelt indicating an open space in the crowded warrior's den. Darkclaw

nodded in gratitude then said, "Thanks for before, Shadepelt wasn't it?" "Yeah, it is"

"You're the only cat that's been nice to me thanks, well goodnight." "Goodnight, Darkclaw."

That night was also the night of the half-moon, in all the excitement Lunarheart almost forgot

about the trip to the Moonpool. When she and all the other medicine cats finally came to it they leaned their heads

and drank and fell asleep.

Lunarheart saw herself standing on the lakeshore with the smell of death in her nose

and a horrible prophecy filled her head:

The sun's eclipse brings danger

The new moon a defense,

The sun flares against the danger but ultimately it loses,

And death preys upon the clans

Lunarheart was not the only one with troubled sleep that night. Darkclaw was tossing and

turning all night with dreams that did not make sense: "Fox dung!" the angry cat swore...

That same night while Lunarheart was receiving the prophecy a cat was plotting something, something evil. "Sharpclaw," he ordered, "gather the warriors, three days from now at sunhigh we attack..."

**oh, mysterious... who's attacking the clans, what does the prophecy mean, and why the heck are Ashclaw, Hawthornpelt and Brackenfoot not mentioned in the alleginces? Well okay, i know the anwser to the last one, it's 'cause i forgot to mention them, but don't worry i'll fix it.**


	5. Chapter 4: Bit by bit

Sorry this took so long, I know it's been like 2 months, but I finally finished

**Sorry this took so long, I know it's been like 2 months, but I finally finished! Unfortunately it's an extremely short chapter (but important!)**

**Something I forgot to mention before is that this takes place in the Clan's lake territory.**

Chapter 5:

Bit-by-Bit

"Wake up Darkclaw" Shadepelt meowed, "it's already sunhigh, so get up!" "Alright I'm getting up." _What was up with that dream I had? _ thought Darkclaw. "Today I'll show you Thunderclan's territory," said Shadepelt interrupting Darkclaw's train of thought. "Okay sure." Darkclaw couldn't help but noticing all the dirty glances he was getting from his clanmates. They traveled out of the camp and into the surrounding

forest. The forest was vaguely familiar to Darkclaw, as if he had seen it before in a dream. "Come on, we'll start with the WindClan border," said Shadepelt. "Ok, sure, that's fine,"

said Darkclaw. They traveled through the woods silently, but each of their minds was teeming with thought. _He's just as quiet as he was before, still lost in thought not really listening to anybody else,_ thought Shadepelt. Darkclaw was busy thinking over his dream

from the night before.

They soon reached the border to WindClan territory. "This is the border," Shadepelt meowed, "do you recognize WindClan's scent, if not make sure you memorize it, over there is..." Darkclaw stopped listening, _That smell,_ he thought_, it seems so familiar… _Just then he had a strange vision. It was of the dream he had the night before, but it was slightly different...

_"Foxdung!" I swore, _**(A/N: this is from the point of view of the cat mentioned in the prologue.)**_ and thought, 'this isn't going the way I planned it! No matter, I just have to talk my way out of here.' "Stop this instant, I am in charge here!" I said making my voice so assertive they would be tricked in to believing what I said. Unfortunately it didn't work. "We're not taking orders from you any more!" said the leader of the rouges. "Than I'll consider our contract broken." I said coolly, but inside my mind was reeling, 'I have no options but to run!' I turned and shot off across the moor, but my limbs started to feel heavy and I knew I couldn't run for much longer. I began to let pure instinct take over blindly running as fast as I could. I started crying, but I didn't know why. Then suddenly the ground disappeared beneath me. I twisted and turned in midair trying to grab something, but to no avail. I plunged into the waters below, and I felt my head strike a rock, and my vision went blank._

"...Darkclaw, Darkclaw. Earth to Darkclaw, are you ok?" meowed Shadepelt. "Yeah, I'm fine," Darkclaw answered. "You really zoned out there for a second, do you need to see Leafpool or Lunarheart?" Shadepelt asked. "No I'll be fine," Darkclaw said. "Ok, but we're still going back to camp, I'm worried about you." "Fine, that's fine"

They soon arrived back at camp and Shadepelt said, "I'm starving, how bout you?" "Yeah, I'm hungry too," "Cool, then I'll get us some freshkill," Shadepelt than ran across the clearing to the freshkill pile, and Darkclaw padded over to find a place to sit and eat with Shadepelt. As he passed the nursery the smell of milk washed over him and he had another vision. This time it was of kit rolling around on the nursery floor and jumping, playing and laughing. And then the vision ended, and Darkclaw thought, _I think these visions are of me. I'm getting my memories back bit-by-bit... _

**Ohh… suspenseful. And to say it again, I'm really sorry about how long it took.**


	6. Authors Notes

Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

**IMPORTANT!!**

**Hello fans! (Applause) Well, ya see, recently I was reading through all of my chapters and I realized something…. My writing SUCKS! I mean the plot is ok, but I forgot a lot of details and important facts, sooooo I've decided to rewrite ALL previous chapters and improve and renew them. That means you will have to reread EVERYTHING! And it will be at least a couple of weeks before any new chapters are up…. Sorry. Also, Who here read ****Warriors: Power of Three: Eclipse?**** Was it not the greatest book ever!? So remember, keep reading, and reviewing and accept no imitations. Random line of the week:**

**NEVER RUN WITH SCISSORS!!**


	7. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

***stares at empty audiance* Erm, do I still have fans?**

**-________- Probably no.....**

**Common theories on why I'm not writing this anymore.....**

**1.I'm dead: Obviously not**

**2. I got a life: Who am I kiddding, OF COURSE NOT!**

**3. My computorz mezzed up: Nope**

**4. I got bored with the story: Erm, yea pretty much; BUT I AM COUNTINUING IT!!!**

**Err, in fact, I have in fact rewritten some chapters, cause the originals didn't fit very well...**

**SO I WILL UPDATE SOON!!!**

**.....hopefully......**

**DX**


End file.
